Le dernier job de Jeff Fleshman
by Florinoir
Summary: /Harlan Coben, série Myron Bolitar/ J'm'appelle Jeff Fleshhman, et j'avais ce job à faire pour Frank...


Pseudo:Florinoir

Titre: Le dernier job de Jeff Fleshman.

Genre:POV OC, death, tortures...

Source:Harlan Coben et son héros, Myron Bolitar et son entourage.

Disclamer:Myron, Win, les Ache sont des personnages d'Harlan Coben que vous pouvez trouver dans Rupture de contrat, Faux rebond, Balle de match, Du sang sur le green, Temps mortet Promets-moien version française. Jeff Fleshman, le pauvre, est de moi. Carols aussi.

* * *

Mon nom est Jeff Fleshman. Yep, Fleshman. Si vous venez de Carols, Nevada, vous connaissez sûrement le fast- food au bord de la route du même nom. Les meilleures frenchs fries de l'ouest, et c'est un connaisseur qui vous cause! J'ai quarante ans, un début de calvitie mais pas de bedaine, faites gaffe... Mesure un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, pèse mes cent-dix kilos. Que du muscle.

Si vous êtes de Carols, vous savez que j'ai le record de contres de toute la région. J'étais pas rapide, mais comme mur, je m'posais là les gars! Personne passait Jeff, _personne._J'me dis parfois qu'j'aurais pu aller loin, si j'avais fait la fin du lycée et tout ça...'Fin, c'est la vie quoi...

J'suis pas un violent malgrès ça... Faut pas m'chercher, mais je démolis pas tout c'qui bouge pour autant... Vrai, quoi, faut un minimum de d_écence_dans la vie...Même dans le job que j'fais...

J'travaille pour les Ache, voyez? Pour Frank Ache, pour être plus précis... J'aime bien Frankie... rustre, un violent, sûr, mais il sait tenir son bizness, et se faire respecter... Le mec qui essaye de couillonner Frank, généralement, il vit pas assez longtemps pour s'en vanter, croyez-moi... J'en ai buté suffisament pour vous l'dire...P'tits malins sans cervelles, et qu'ça chiale quand on les cuisine un peu...

M'enfin..

J'vous disais, je bosse comme homme de main pour Frank Ache. Ca paye bien, c'est pas super contraignant. J'veux dire, vous bossez pour un nom assez connu, généralement y a même pas besoin d'envoyer la sauce... Attention, j'dis pas qu'on glande!! Hey, j'vous parlais des petits malins y a pas deux secondes hein!! Mais j'peux vous dire, quasiment de sûr, on a plus des boulots pépères que du grabudje... On est là, on se carre de part et d'autre du boss ou du type et voilà le travail...

Faut juste avoir le cran, au cas où... J'veux dire, si vous avez pas d'couilles, vou avez rien à foutre là... On a pas qu'affaire à des merdes, parfois on s'tape du dur...

On a tous quelques cicatrices pour le prouver...Et on est encore en vie pour les montrer lors des soirées, c'est dire si on est des bons!

Parce que, vous voyez, j'fais pas partit des glandus engagés pour servir de beaf-steacks, j'suis avec les fixes... J'ai même un contrat d'garde du corps!

Ouais, j'avais la belle vie...

Jusqu'à ce boulot...

Un p'tit malin mais du genre coriace çui-là... Il avait plusieurs fois dépassé les limites mais s'en était toujours tiré...Et Frankie, il laisse pas passer ça...

"Jeff!! Qu'il me fait sonner un jour, tu vas faire un truc pour moi!!"

"Ouais boss, c'que vous voulez", que j'lui ais répondu aussi sec.

"Tu me bute ce gars. Tout est arrangé, t'as tout sur ça."

Il me tend une chemise et un sac. Moi, j'hausse un sourcil.

"Boss, ça fait un bail que vous m'avez pas fait faire ça..."

"Ouais mais Mallory est sur un autre coup. Puis ce gars là, faut pas se le faire n'importe comment... Un salopard chanceux comme un cocu et je veux que ça change, 'k! Tu te loupes pas!"

J'ai pris un air offensé.

"Voyons boss!"

J'pouvais m'le permettre, voyez, j'avais fais mes preuves et Frank m'avait à la bonne...

Une fois chez moi- j'ai un chouette duplex dans le nord, un quartier sympa, pleins de mamies qui courrent en survet' fushia, c'est bat'- j'ai potassé le dossier. Un truc au sniper, ça j'avais deviné rien qu'au sac, avec des détails aux petits oignons...

Le mec devait vraiment être une pointure pour que j'ai toutes ces précautiosn à prendre, m'enfin...

J'ai haussé les _deux_sourcils en voyant le lieu du boulot. Bordel, en face de la Lockhorn!!

Chté, Frankie voulait frapper gros là!!

J'ai donné les coups de fil, fais quelques vérif' puis me suis couché tôt.

Pas un boulot à foirer.

Le lendemain, j'étais installé nickel, comme prévu. Le gars est sorti, comme prévu. J'ai tiré. Le gars s'est écroulé et j'ai pris la tangeante par l'autre issue de l'immeuble comme prévu. Lorsque l'ambulance est arrivée, j'étais parmis la troupe de badauds débarrassé de mon déguisement.

Au poil.

'Fin, presque... le gars était pas encore clamsé, mais vu le sang sur le parvis et la gueule des pompiers lorsqu'ils l'ont embarqué, j'pensais bien qu'Frank allait pas attendre longtemps avant d'avoir l'avis de décés.

La suite du plan était que j'disparaisse de la circulation quelques temps...Voyez, les Ache allaient pas nécessairement planquer le fait d'être à l'origine du contrat. 'Près tout, Frank m'avait dit à demi-mots qu' c'était comme une punition...

J'ai pas compris après. j'étais pas r'passé chez moi vous voyez? Filé direct dans un coin que personne connaissait à part moi.

A Carols.

Et genre une semaine plus tard, ce _gars_était à ma porte. J'ai ouvert, j'croyais que c'était le livreur, voyez? Ben non. Il a sourit et je me rappelle même pas du coup avant de voir du noir.

Juste du sourire.

Et puis plus rien.

J'me suis réveillé, j'avais mal.

J'suis habitué, voyez? Vrai quoi, on fait pas un job comme le mien en étant une tafiole...

Mais j'avais _mal_... Ma tête, un putain de bordel, mes nerfs comme chauffés au chalumeau!!

Et ce... _gars _en face de moi. Avec son sourire.

Qui me cause, très calme.

"Jeff Fishman. Je peux vous appeler Jeff, n'est-ce pas?"

J'pouvais pas lui répondre. 'Fin j'ai essayé mais j'ai juste pu gémir.

"Et bien, Jeff, vous allez mourir. Pour être plus précis, vous allez souffrir au point de _désirer _mourir avant que je n'accède à votre souhait. Maintenant, la durée de vos souffrances va dépendre de ceci."

Il a agité un portable, un de ces trucs plats high-techs que j'ai pu ne serait-ce que _penser_à lorgner dans les vitrines qu'au bout de trois ans au service de Frank.

"Il y a une semaine exactement, vous avez reçu un ordre, celui d'éliminer Myron Bolitar."

Il s'est tû, comme pour attendre une réponse. J'ai hoché la tête en retenant une grimace. Bon Dieu, c'que ça faisait _mal_!!

L'a hoché à son tour et a tapoté son menton des doigts.

"Frank Ache vous en a donné l'ordre. Vous êtes l'un de ses hommes de main privilégié, habituellement envoyé régler ses affaires dans l'ouest du pays. Mais pour ce travail, c'est vous qu'il a utilisé. Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, Jeff..."

Il a arrêté de sourire.

"Vous n'avez plus d'employeur. Juste un boureau. Et ce portable qui va être un peu comme le baromètre de vos souffrances... Personne ne viendra vous aider, Jeff, personne ne m'arrêtera. _Je_ne m'arrêterais pas. Peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu parler de moi, Jeff?"

Un peu que je connaissais ce_ gars_... Lockwood. Windsor Horne Lockwood troisième du nom. Un putain de riche, un putain d'investisseur et un putain de psychopathe...

...Et le putain d'associé de Bolitar...

"Je vois que je n'ais pas besoin de me présenter. Nous allons donc rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Vous allez hurler, Jeff, et sous peu vous allez me demander, me supplier de vous achever."

Il s'est approché, ce petit mec blondinet, et a appuyé sur mon épaule.

Et j'ai hurlé. Hurlé à m'en casser la voix.

Et comme il l'avait dit, j'avais seulement commencé à hurler...

* * *

Je m'appelle encore Jeff Fleshman.

J'étais un mec d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et j'pesais cent-dix kilos.

P't'êt' bien que j'mesure toujours un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Mais j'pense bien avoir perdu du poid.

L'endroit où s'trouvait ma jambe droite a arrêté de saigner. Et de fumer.

Mais la petite pièce où j'suis, sans aération, pue toujours la viande grillée.

J'peux plus m'permettre de vomir, j'ai plus rien dans le bide. Tout c'que j'éjècte, c'est de la bile rosâtre.

J'peux plus hurler aussi fort, j'ai plus de voix, j'vous l'ai déjà dit.

J'ai plus de langue non plus. J'me la suis coupée moi-même, avec les dents. J'ai serré tellement fort la machoire lorsqu'il m'a pété tous les doigts que j'l'ai sectionnée, tout net.

J'ai même pas senti la douleur, aussi, lorsqu'elle est tombée sur mon torse, ça m'a fais bizarre... Un p'tit moment, avant que mon majeur gauche ne cède.

J'crois qu'il me reste trois doigts. C'est ceux que j'sens le plus, l'auriculaire droit, le pouce et l'annuaire gauche. Mes dents ont pas l'air d'être trop nombreuses non plus, mais ma machoire est tellement douloureuse que j'peux vraiment pas dire avec certitude celles qui m'manquent.

J'ai pas encore demandé. Je sais pas combien de temps ça fait, mais j'ai pas demandé. Vrai, j'suis pas un trouduc.

Mais ce putain de portable... J'crois bien qu'il a évité mes yeux juste pour que j'puisse le voir, posé sur un socle. Il sonne c'que j'ai déterminé comme toutes les heures. ma seule montre, avant que j'souffre trop pour faire gaffe.

A chaque fois, le _gars _sors de la pièce-une autre pièce!- pour répondre.

Et quand il revient, _ça _recommence.

Mais j'ai pas encore demandé.

J'ai pas demandé.

* * *

J'm'appelle Jeff Fishman.

J'crois.Je suis plus trop sûr.

Desfois j'oublie. Puis après ça m'reviens.

J'suis content quand ça m'reviens.

C'est les seules fois où j'suis content.

Sauf quand le Portable sonne.

Mais c'est pas pareil, le Portable.

Parce que le Portable, j'l'aime, pis j'le déteste. Tout l'temps. Il sonne, et j'crois qu'c'est bon. Mais non.

J'ai finit par demander.

Mais j'avais plus d'langue, plus d'voix, alors j'pouvais pas m'faire comprendre.

Quand j'ai réalisé que j'pouvais plus demander, j'ai pleuré.

Comme un môme. Et les larmes m'ont cramé la chair des joues.

'Fin, c'qu'il en reste.

Marrant, tout m'fait mal, mais i'm'reste plus trop de trucs.

J'crois. J'sais plus trop.

Puis j'm'en fous.D'toute façon tout fait mal. Tout.

_Il _prend même plus la peine de sortir à _l'extérieur _pour répondre à Portable.

"Alors."

"Ok. A tout à l'heure."

_Il _raccroche alors même qu'l'aut', à l'aut' bout du fil, continue d'causer. Une nana, j'crois.

Puis _il _revient.

J'peux plus d'mander.

Que Dieu m'vienne en aide.

J'm'appellais Jeff Fishman, j'venais de Carols, Nevada. J'bossais pour Frank Ache et j'sais pas s'il est encore en vie. J'crois que s'il l'est, ça va pas durer trop longtemps. J'étais l' meilleur contreur de tout l'coin dans le temps, chez moi, et j'étais un bon homme de main. Un jour j'ai accepté un job et maintenant j'dépend de l'état de ma cible.

Et de Portable.

Si _Il _Le décroche et qu'_il _entend c'qu'_il _veut, _ça_ s'arrêtera p't'êt'.

J'peux plus d'mander, voyez? J'ai plus d'langue, plus d'voix. J'peux plus d'mander.

Faut qu'Dieu fasse que Portable apporte la bonne réponse.

Faut qu'Portable dise que Bolitar s'est réveillé.

Ou qu'il est mort.

Un coma peut durer très longtemps Jeff. Très très longtemps.

Que Dieu m'vienne en aide.

FIN.

* * *

Note: Je suis totalement folle de Myron Bolitar.Vrai, je l'adore ce personnage!! Et J'adore aussi la relation amicale qu'il a avec Win, son pote psychopathe! Et J'adore le fait que Win soit psycho et protecteur avec ses potes parce que ça me permet de me faire des films!! Et, oui, je suis ue yaoi fan-gilr, ok!! Mais c'st à cause d'Emily(une ex de Myron dans Faux rebond) que j'ai sérieusement pensé au slash avec Myron et Win!!Mais cette histoire n'est pas slashy(si on est comme moi, on peut le spéculer mais c'est tout). Dans Temps mort, Myron, qui va _encore_se mettre en danger, parce que c'est un fouteur de merde professionnel, demande à Win ce qu'il ferait si il venait à y rester. Je vous cite le passage:

_-Je ne voudrais pas verser dans le sentimentaliste, commença Myron,mais si FJ parvient à me tuer..._

_- Je passerais quelques semaines divertissantes à semer des miettes de ses organes génitaux à travers toute la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Après cela, je le tuerais sans doute._

_Myron en sourit._

_- Pourquoi la Nouvelle-Angleterre?_

_- J'aime la Nouvelle-Angleterre, déclara Win avant d'ajouter: Et puis, je me sentirais un peu seul dans New-York sans toi."_

Fiou, j'en ai ch..hem, j'ai galéré pour le trouver!! Bref, c'est-y pas beau tout plein!! Quelle belle amitié virile(et potentiellement slashy, ce qui ne me la rend que plus géniale!!) !!

Et donc, je me suis dis un jour...Et si Myron se faisait avoir?

Une des conséquences dans ce one-shot... Bon, Win est peut-être un peu OOC, mais pas de beaucoup je pense. Quand à Jeff Fishman, allez savoir pourquoi, je voulais le point de vue de l'homme de main qui va morfler... Trop de Stephen King et de Contes De La Crypte sans doute... De plus, entrer dans la tête de Win..Je n'en suis pas capable...Snif... Puis comme j'adore Myron, je n'aéurais pas été très objective...Ahlala Traduisez les deux que je n'ai pas lu!!Pitiéééé!!Je suis en manque!! Je risque de sévir encore!! Aaaaarrg...

En espérant que la lecture vous ai plue!


End file.
